


Sith Shenanigans

by Vestry



Series: Fanart inspired by stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestry/pseuds/Vestry
Summary: Some art for Kurenaino depicting my favorite, Vehemis!
Series: Fanart inspired by stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sith Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Flames, I Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062053) by [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/pseuds/Kurenaino). 



Edit: 2/28/21 *drops art at feet and disappears for another few months* 


End file.
